zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Equipment
right|thumb|200px|French Military first aid kit. The right equipment can be the key to survival in a undead situation. Items 'Firearms' Guns A light gun with common ammo is very desirable. A good choice for a sidearm would be a Sig Sauer P226 or a Colt 1911 .45 as they are reliable and easy to find ammo for. If you find/have a Desert Eagle or other large caliber pistol, only use it as a last resort, because the larger ammo types are much harder to find unless it is chambered in a more common caliber such as .44 or .357 magnum. You shouldn't rely on a pistol for long as they are inaccurate at long range. Choose a gun that meets your preferences as long as it has easy to find ammo. Always make sure you have at least two guns: A longer range gun, normally a rifle, then a shorter range weapon such as a shotgun, pistol or SMG. Silencers Silencers (or sound suppressors) are highly desirable, though not readily available (in many states, possession of a manufactured silencer for a handgun is a major felony). Remember that they do not doesn't silence your weapon completely, they merely muffle the noise of the gunblast (as well as the muzzle flash), so don't fire too fast, or the zombies will still be alerted. Rapid firing can also damage all but the best silencers. Silencers greatly reduce the speed and impact of the round. The wrong sort of ammunition can also instantly destroy a silencer, and perhaps even the gun itself. Silencers on rifles that fire supersonic rounds are entirely pointless, as the sonic boom created by the round as it travels through the air cannot be muffled. Homemade silencers are relatively easy to improvise, but they are usually single shot usages. The time spent perfecting improvised silencer construction can almost certainly be put to better use in another area. Silencers on shotguns are feasible, but need to be extremely large to be effective on higher gauges, making the shotgun even more unwieldy. Ammunition Without it, your firearm becomes a piece of wood, metal, and plastic. Keep several magzines and a box of ammunition in your pack at all times. 'Blades' Knife The knife is the perfect tool. It can kill things, cut things, and can be useful in almost any situation. Be careful about which kind of knife you choose, because it might fail at the moment you need it most. Also make sure it is full tang and not just a blade attached to a handle. (Though some high-quality folding knives can be quite reliable.) Though it may seem like a good idea at first, do NOT use a kitchen knife as just like "battle-ready" katanas, they're just printed stainless-steel and will shatter if you rely on it solely. You could also attach it to your gun if you have bayonet lug, if not, duct taping the knife to the gun should work for a while. Axe Used to cut wood. Choose one that meets your preference, such as Fire Axes, which should be surprisingly plentiful. Likewise, they are also very versatile, not unlike the Crowbar. They are also a very effective weapon against Zombies. Most are very heavy, and impractical to wield for most Women and Children. Their sharpness is not nearly as much of a factor as their weight, which can be comparible to a sledgehammer. A good choice is a lighter hatchet, or a splitting maul, which is an axe and a hammer mixed together. This is better than the crowbar, so choose this one. Multi tool/Swiss army knife A great multi purpose tool that is widely available. Make sure that it is a good size one, because the smaller ones have very little tools. A quality multi-tool has the following tools in it: *Knife *Pliers *File *Scissors *Mini-saw Foldable Saw This is better than a full size saw, as it takes up much less room. You most likely don't have one of these, so you should make a stop by your closest sporting goods store. Machete A great weapon/tool. Can clear brush and kill zombies. Like the knife though, don't use a serrated one, as it will get stuck. Make sure to get one that meets your preference. A variant of the machete is the kukuri, which is designed to cut, as it is heavy at the top, and the end curved slightly downward. Always keep it a little dull, as it inflicts more damage than a razor sharp one. Don't use to cut wood, as it dulls it up too fast. Sharpener Needed to sharpen your blades. Chances are that you have one in your kitchen. Whenever you have free time, you should use this on your knives, but always keep the blades you fight with a little dull, because it will tear much more. 'Technology' Flashlights Useful for dark places. If you can, attack it to your gun so you know what your shooting at. This might attract zombies, so only use it when you need it. It is recommended to get a hand-crank one. Certain Mag-Lites even double for a improvised bludgeoning weapon. If you do decide to get a battery operated light, make sure that you get some extra batteries. GPS tracking System Useful only for a fiew months to a year. After then, satellites will be pulled closer to earth, or put off course, resulting in errors of over 6 miles. After that, the circuit board can be used to make things or start fires. Radios Useful for finding remaining survivors. *'Walkie-Talkie' For communication between you and your group Cell Phone If service is still available. Like the GPS though, it will only work for about a week or so. After that, you should get rid of them. Thermal/Night Vision Goggles Hard to find. Only available if the military gets involved. Can be found around areas abandoned by military or overrun blockades. Video Camera In case you have a scouting party or you go into a area you never been to, you'll need to know or remember some problems you'll faced there. Also good to document the apocalypse, or to video tape zombies so scientists can study it, and learn better ways to kill them. Maybe you will even find a cure. Tape Recorder See Video Camera. Personal care Medical supplies Toiletries *'Hand Sanitizer' Helps prevent sickness and infection. Use this frequently *'Soap' Helps disinfect hands and body *'Comb/Brush' Keeps hair clear of knots, debris, and combats parisites *Deodorant Masks scent, keeps survivors smelling clean *'Toothbrush' Helps prevent oral infections and tooth decay *'Toothpaste' Helps prevent tooth decay,' '''freshens breath *'Toilet paper''' For use as tissues, and for wiping your ass *'Sunscreen' Protection from sunburns Food Food MREs (meals ready to eat) are culinary delights that can be found at most military surplus stores and many online stores. At around 1200 calories apiece and packed in a waterproof packaging these meals can provide the warfighter with a valuable boost. Menu options are varied but some examples are omelettes, hamburgers, vegetarian options and my personal favorite sloppy joe. Also, included in every package is a water activated heater a much needed morale boost when under stressful conditions. Also, if you can't find any MRE's, than canned food is are great too. Don't get the soups, as those only last a year at the most. Supplement Pills Another great idea. They're small, lightweight, and can be found at any health food store. The only thing you need are a few carbs, and you've had your meal for the day. Mess kit A bowl/plate box that contains your cutlery, commonly used by soldiers before the invention of MRE's Can opener For opening cans (fairly hard to do without one) Camping stove Used for cooking food while camping or backpacking. Designed to run off propane bottles or fuel cartridges. Fasteners Rope There are literally thousands of things you can do with a rope. It can be used to make traps, because zombies are too stupid to avoid them. It can also be used with a tarp to make a makeshift shelter. Zip Ties A cable tie (also colloquially known as zip tie, zap strap, zip strip, wire tie, tie wrap, quick draw, rat belt, or mouse belt) is a type of fastener, especially for binding several electronic cables or wires together and to organize cables and wires. A very useful thing to have, since it has so many uses, like attaching a flash light to your gun. You should get a few dozen if not more. Can also be used to restrain a hostile human. Bungee cords Elastic bands desined for use in aircraft and parachutes, bungee cords are elastic and can be used to tie down or hold heavy loads in place Duct tape A sticky tape used by everyone from rednecks to the military. There are thousands of uses for this miracle substance and no survivor should be caught without it. Apparel Armor This will protect against bites. Don't wear anything too heavy, as it will just weigh you down. Chain mail is not recomended, as it was designed for defense against slashing attacks, and proves largley inefective against piercing attacks from swords, knives, bullets, arrows, and shark teeth. Always protect your crotch and your shins, because if they get hit, your most likely on the ground. You should always protect your arms, because if you are on the ground being attacked by a zombie, you instinctively put up your arms to protect yourself. Make sure it is tight on your body, because loose clothing gives zombies something to grab on to. Remember, armor is zombie-resistant, not zombie-proof, meaning that your armor will protect against a certain amount of bites, but it will eventually break. Spare Clothing Basic sewing kit To repair dammaged clothing when replacments are not availible. Tools Crowbar The KING of the apocalyptic world. It has so many uses. From opening things to breaking zombie, or the other way around. If it can be wielded by a silent physicist to kill quadruped, face-hugging aliens, then it can kill a zombie. Try to avoid using the backside of it, as it might get stuck. Made of medium carbon steel, they can be made from titanium also, which has the advantage of being lighter, nonmagnetic, and spark-resistant. It gets it's name for it's resemblance of a crow's foot. You should have one in your garage somewhere, but if you don't, it will only cost about ten dollars at your closest hardware store. Also useful for prying open doors and windows, or you can use it for it's original use, which is opening crates. Wrench A tool meant to adjust nuts on hardware. Can be used to wrench off hydrant caps, take apart hardware, repair hardware, and can be used an an improvised weapon. Binoculars A tool designed to increase a person's ability to see long distances. A good tool for spotting zombies, survivors, and animals. Entrentching tool Basicly, a small collapsible shovel. Entrentching tools were commonly issued to soldiers in both world wars, the vietnam war, and the korean war. They can be used to dig out stuck vehicles, dig trenches, create latrines, dig foxholes, and can be used as an improvised weapon. Water Water The fluid that sustains all earthly life, survivors will require a minimum of 2 quarts a day to stave off dehydration. Water Purification equipment Iodine, purification pumps, boiling, and bleach can all be used to disinfect ''most ''the of water you come across. Water containers Water will be nessicary for your survival, and there are several type of devices that you can store it in. *'Water bottles' Either disposible or reusable, extremely common *'Canteens' Usually made of steel, aluminium, or durable plastic, canteens are an easy way to store, and even purify water (boiling inside metal canteens). Canteens can also fit into cups disigned for them as cooking pots *'Camelbak' A specialized pouch with attatched tubing meant to be filled with water and stored in a pack or attatched rucksack, Camelbaks were originally designed for the U.S. military, and have since seen widespread use with hikers, cyclists, and survivalists Shelter Tents Lightweight shelters designed for use in backpacking, climbing, hunting, and camping. Tents are great when you need light, easy to assemble shelter, but they offer little defense from bandits and zombies Tarps Tarps are made of a special waterproof fiber that creats a great moisture and wind barrier. Tarps take up less space and weight than a tent, but they also require rope to string into a shelter. Tarps are commonly used to keep water from seeping into tents from the bottom or top Sleeping Bags Sleeping bags are insulated fiber sacks that you sleep in. While they defend you from harsh winter cold, they will also trap you if you are attacked in your sleep. It is recomended to leave it unzipped if there is a chance of attack Blankets Blankets are usually used in conjunction with beds to make them warmer, but they can be used in place of a sleeping bag. Blankets may not protect fom the same temptatures that sleeping bags do, but you wont get trapped in one. Ponchos Emergency ponchos are meant to be worn when there is a sudden rainstorm. They possess similar qualities as tarps, but are far less durable. In an emergency they can also be used to make an improvised shelter. Emergency Blankets Emergency blankets are thick foil sheets designed to trap and reflect heat. The materiel is not very durable, but can be used in making shelter. Keep in mind the amount of noise these devices make, because they could be a dead giveaway to ghouls. Lighting Flashlights Useful for dark places. If you can, attack it to your gun so you know what your shooting at. This might attract zombies, so only use it when you need it. It is recommended to get a hand-crank one. Certain Mag-Lites even double for a improvised bludgeoning weapon. If you do decide to get a battery operated light, make sure that you get some extra batteries. Chemical light sticks Running off of hydrogen peroxide and a fiew other chemicals, chemical light sticks have been a favorite among ravers and children alike. These "glow sticks" can last over 24 hours and some have the ability to light entire rooms. The problem: they are not renewable. You cannot refill or recharge a glowstick like a lighter or a flashlight, and you cannot focous their light at a specific target. However, glowsticks can make outstanding signaling devices in the dark. Flares Very similar to glow sticks, flares are capible of illuminating an entire area and are great at signaling at night. However, flares also have the ability to catch things on fire, and can be launched into the air/someones face. But this brings some drawbacks, flares cant be used inside of buildings because of risk of fire, and they have the ability to fill structures with asphixiating smoke. There is also the risk of setting forests and grasslands ablaze. Use with caution. Tea candles Those small candles you see in metal dishes, they can burn for a fiew hours and a coupple of them can light up a room. All open flames carry an inherrent risk of fire, so make sure to take precautions when handling them. Lighter/Matches/Flint For lighting candles and starting a fire in case your getting cold, but make sure you use caution, all light will attract zombies, and possibly people, running you the risk of being killed in your sleep. Lighters are recommended to matches, because a lighter is basically idiot-proof. If you have to use matches, then try to get the water-proof kind. Storage Duffel Bags They can carry alot of gear but can be cumbersome and heavy when running from the infected. Messenger Bag They are good for running with as they hug your side but they have very limited storage space. Backpack They are ideal, but if you overload your pack it can cause back pain and stress on yourself when running and traveling long distances. Pockets They cannot fall off, and they take up less space than packs. But they can carry less than a backpack, and they cannot slip off when a zombie takes hold of them. Belts A belt is a flexible band or strap made of leather or heavy cloth meant to be worn around the waist. Belts can become improvised tourniquetes, or even whips. There are several types of belts that would be useful to a survivor: *'Utility belts' Designed for holding tools for repairmen, mechanics, carpenters, and construction workers. These belts are extremely tough and can last for deades if maintained properly. *'Police duty belts' Nylon or leather belts worn by police. They contain a radio pouch, a handgun holster, handcuffs, key holders, chemical sprays, flashlights, magazine pouches, baton holder, disposable gloves, a first aid kit, and a knife pouch. They are fairly rare and are only ever encountered in the possession of police officers, dead police officers, and undead police officers. They may also be found in police cars, and police stations. *'Tactical/Military belts' Belts made from tough sinthetic fibers, designed primarily for military use. They are the military equivilent to a police duty belt. These belts are commonly found in military surpluss stores, and many sporting goods stores that sell airsoft accesories. The only people you will likley see with these are the military, survival nuts, and airsoft players. Military vests Military vests are designed to hold equipment like gear and ammo, and many are also balistic vests. They are designed with MOLLE "webbing" which allows for the interchanging of accessories and equipment holders. However, walking around the wasteland in military gear weilding advanced expensive weapons and equipment will undoubtibly make you a target. A man armed with a $400 .30-06 from walmart can eaisily shoot and kill a so called "supercommando" who has been outfitted with over $10,000 in military gear and weapons. These people, and dead soldiers, are some of your only sources for the vests.